All The Way Alive
by GashIAMYOU
Summary: ATWA. ¿Las fuerzas que dan equilibrio a la naturaleza, o simplemente las cosas que hemos pasado tú y yo? No me importa cómo hayamos llegado hasta aquí, siempre que sea a tu lado. RaPr. Totalmente Oneshot para el sufrimiento de un par que yo conozco!


All The Way Alive

"Recuerdo claramente aquellos días. Nos parecía que lo habíamos vivido todo, jamás pensábamos en lo que podría esperarnos mas allá.

Pero no era extraño, todo lo que conocíamos era lo que se había puesto ante nuestros ojos, nuestra realidad era la que estaba codificada en nuestros PAKs. Todos esos años, que hoy en día me parecen muy pocos, obedecimos órdenes sin detenernos a preguntarnos por qué lo hacíamos, sin cuestionar jamás los motivos, los métodos, ni los objetivos.

Éramos soldados de élite irken, la Armada mas fuerte y temible del universo, y estábamos orgullosos de serlo. ¿Por qué no? Estábamos programados para ser armas, entrenados para ser letales, nos educaban bajo el orgullo, el desprecio por la vida y la fidelidad a nuestros líderes. No existía ninguna victoria individual, la satisfacción plena se alcanzaba con la gloria del Imperio.

Todavía puedo sentir aquella imperecedera emoción al recibir los halagos de un superior, inmejorable cuando las palabras venían de nuestra Mas Alta, la Alteza Miyuki. Y ambos podíamos jactarnos de haber sido felicitados incontables veces por nuestra impecable labor.

Y esa labor, casi siempre, era matar. Acabar con razas enteras. Destruir planetas. Aniquilar pueblos, especies, milicias y civiles por igual.

Nunca sentí remordimiento. En medio del campo de batalla, solo se trataba de apretar el gatillo y asesinar a quien tengas mas cerca, sobrevivir, y cubrir a los tuyos. Entre un enfrentamiento y otro, el tranquilo sopor de la espera. No contábamos los muertos, ni enemigos ni aliados, todos éramos números prescindibles en la gran maquinaria de la guerra.

Recuerdo claramente… la mañana en que me percaté de que, por primera vez, estaba pensando por mi mismo.

Fue dulce, aterrador, confuso y lleno de otras cosas que no sé nombrar. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que tenía una razón individual, una motivación personal. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

Mi mundo dio un vuelco impresionante esos días, aunque nada salió al exterior al principio. Las batallas de confrontación directa, que siempre habían sido motivo de alegría y liberación para mi, adquirieron otro color. Verlo pelear grácilmente a mi lado era un deleite, solo contemplar el sinuoso y seguro movimiento de sus brazos, acabando con todas las formas de vida que cometían la estupidez de acercarse demasiado a él, solo eso dignificaba todo. De forma inconsciente comencé a protegerlo, mas de lo que jamás me había molestado en cuidar a cualquier otro irken. Más de una vez me encontré peleando por mi vida con el único pensamiento de sobrevivir un día más, para poder volver a ver su rostro.

Si antes fue el Imperio lo que me mantuvo con vida, ahora él se había convertido en mi razón para seguir adelante.

Mi mayor felicidad era que nuestro Comandante apreciaba nuestra labor como equipo y nos colocaba por encima de los demás soldados. Gracias a ello siempre éramos designados en el mismo grupo, y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, solo él y yo, en misiones encubiertas o de reconocimiento.

Justamente en una de esas oportunidades le hice saber –a mi manera- lo que sentía por él.

Estábamos en lo que alguna vez había sido una casa, pero recientemente se había convertido en foco de resistencia del planeta que debíamos limpiar. A nuestro alrededor yacían los cuerpos de no menos de cincuenta mequianos, todos víctimas de nuestras armas, y tan solo permanecíamos en el lugar para asegurarnos de que no quedara nadie con vida.

En medio de las risas y los comentarios con doble sentido, él dijo algo que jamás voy a olvidar. "Si no estuvieras bañado con sangre mequiana hasta diría que eres lindo".

"Que mal." Contraataqué. "Yo pienso que eres lindo incluso cuando sales del peor de los enfrentamientos."

La pequeña sonrisa que no pudo reprimir y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Acercándome a él, tomé su rostro con una mano y besé suavemente su boca. Luego simplemente lo solté, inclinando mis antenas hacia adelante en un ángulo que no llegaba a ser agresivo y sonriendo tanto como me lo permitió mi mandíbula, con el seño fruncido con algo de maldad. Y él… mientras el rubor se extendía aún mas, dejó caer sus antenas hacia atrás, lo cual hizo que mi gesto de victoria sea mas pronunciado aún.

Permanecimos en ese planeta dos meses y medio mas antes de terminar nuestro trabajo. Haciendo cuentas estuvimos casi un año allí, pero era de esperarse; el planeta Meker tenía un diámetro de más de 140.000 km, y eso dejaba muchos espacios para esconderse de nosotros. Además tuvimos que compensar el bajo nivel de gravedad y la alta velocidad de rotación sobre su eje, pero no voy a aburrirte con tecnicismos de un planeta que actualmente no es más que una gran industria mecanizada. Solo te diré que pasar un año en un astro donde puedes salir volando mientras duermes es divertido en muchos, muchos sentidos.

Y es el doble de entretenido cuando buscas cualquier oportunidad para tener entre tus garras al irken que ocupa tu mente.

Aprovechaba cada segundo en que nadie nos veía para poder besarlo, tocar su piel, tomar en mis brazos su desquiciantemente delgado cuerpo. De haber podido hubiera estado horas, sólo recorriendo los largos filamentos de sus antenas con mis dedos, o rosando su suave piel con mi boca hasta que el universo explote en pedazos, poco me importaba si podría ocurrir.

Pero los factores condicionantes seguían estando allí. Mi cabeza –o tal vez mi PAK- me llamaba a la batalla, a buscar la gloria de los míos. Y gustoso marchaba a su lado, tan efectivos los dos como cada día de nuestras vidas, solo que ahora nuestras miradas se cruzaban con una frecuencia y con un significado totalmente diferente.

Ah, si tan solo pudiera explicar cómo ardían esas brillantes amatistas sobre mis orbes carmesí. Pero nuevamente estoy llevando este relato a rincones de mi subconsciente que no conviene explorar… prosigamos, pues.

La mañana teñía todo el campamento de magenta y dorado cuando nos anunciaron que habíamos concluido nuestro trabajo. Por supuesto, se produjo un instantáneo estallido de júbilo entre el equipo: volveríamos a casa, a la espera de nuestra próxima asignación, pero a tiempo para recibir el anuncio de nuestra Mas Alta donde se publicaría nuestra victoria. Otra misión cumplida, otro planeta más para el Imperio.

La celebración era una tradición entonces tanto como lo es ahora, y no era ajeno a nosotros que seríamos el foco de la fiesta, la razón por la cual todos estarían ahí.

A bordo de la nave que nos conducía de regreso, él se acercó a mí. "¿Crees que estaremos algún tiempo en Irk?"

"Tal vez" le respondí. "No me importaría descansar un poco, pero estoy listo para tomar lo que venga a continuación."

"Quien sabe, Rojo. Puede que tengamos algún tiempo para estar solos." Susurró cerca de mi antena, y se fue lanzándome una sonrisa retorcida.

No pude menos que reírme, sobre todo porque tuvo que evitar mi mirada el resto del viaje. No lo culpo, luego de ese comentario me dediqué a devorarlo con los ojos, imaginando toda clase de cosas que no vienen a cuento. O tal vez si, pero no ahora mismo.

Nunca fui demasiado aficionado a las ceremonias formales, pero esa fue definitivamente la más divertida a la cual asistí. Para ser honesto, no tengo idea de lo que haya dicho la Mas Alta, pues estuve todo el discurso recorriendo la columna vertebral de Púrpura con mis dedos, buscando los estremecimientos que no cesaban de acudir a su cuerpo, o simplemente buscando los pantalones de su uniforme con mi mano, lo mas disimuladamente que fui capaz. La risa fue mas evidente, sin siquiera mencionar el golpe que me dio cuando se cansó de que lo moleste, pero nadie nos interrumpió en ningún momento.

Esa fue la primera fiesta a la cual no acudí desde que me nombraron soldado de elite, y creo que eso se aplica a él también. Lo arrastré hasta el cuarto que me habían asignado, y literalmente lo arrojé sobre la cama. No me detuve a pensarlo, la mirada hambrienta que clavó en mi cuando me cerní sobre él me liberó de todo tabú, dejando tan solo un deseo animal a flor de piel.

Nunca antes me había conectado así con otro irken, y después de esa noche y hasta hoy jamás hubo nadie que sea como él. Podía leer a través de sus expresiones y sus miradas todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. El miedo, la confianza con que se entregaba a mí, el dolor, la pasión, la lujuria… compensé su inexperiencia con mis años de variada y vacía práctica, guiándolo lentamente hacia su límite, luchando por no forzar ninguna circunstancia, buscando reducir al mínimo el malestar que yo sabía de antemano que convertía en una experiencia no del todo positiva el primer encuentro de la mayoría. Siempre pensé que había hecho bien lo que me había propuesto conseguir, por el modo en que se durmió en mis brazos una vez que todo había terminado.

El tiempo pasó, y los acontecimientos se sucedieron de una forma intoxicante y vertiginosa. Pocas veces nos tuvimos que separar para cumplir con nuestro deber, y cada vez que eso sucedió fue el infierno. Esperarlo era una verdadera tortura, días que jamás se terminaban y noches de soledad sin consuelo, solo contando los segundos para volver a ver sus ojos. Por el contrario, saber que era él quien me estaba esperando, me llenaba de una ansiedad que estaba a un paso de ser angustia, y a un paso de ser felicidad. No me estoy quejando, volver a verlo luego de semanas, a veces meses, era como volver a comenzar. Mi sangre hervía ante la anticipación de los últimos minutos, para luego estallar dentro de mis venas al sentirlo una vez más contra mi pecho.

Creo que la separación que más sufrí fue aquella vez que fui asignado a un equipo de soporte en el planeta Yaweth. Al no estar en ningún escuadrón de vanguardia, simplemente estuvimos esperando durante tres meses antes de que nos envíen de vuelta. Las largas horas sin hacer nada fueron completamente enloquecedoras, pero finalmente la batalla tocó su fin, algo después de lo que estimábamos. Llegamos a Irk bastante tarde, pero de todos modos yo no le había avisado que volvía. Era noche cerrada cuando encontré su habitación no sin dificultad, y entré sin hacer ruido, deslizándome entre las sábanas con todo el cuidado que fui capaz. Previendo su reacción, tomé sus muñecas con fuerza tan pronto como se despertó y silencié la exclamación de su boca superponiendo la mía. Pocos segundos mas tarde forzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y hundió su rostro en mi uniforme, ahogando lo que debió ser una serie de declaraciones de alivio y sosiego. Lo se porque es exactamente lo que yo sentía.

El día en que todo comenzó a desmoronarse yo estaba entrenando. Había ciertos rumores desde el planeta Vort, y todos queríamos estar al día. El Imperio crecía lentamente, y había razones para pensar que los progresos tecnológicos y armamentistas iban destinados a algo grande, algo mas allá de lo que podíamos cumplir con nuestras manos desnudas.

No lo veía desde hacía algunos días. Los principales motivos por los cuales debíamos trabajar por separado se correspondían con los períodos de paz, ya que mi especialidad eran los combates directos, las decisiones bajo presión y la reacción ante ataques y accidentes. Él, en cambio, estaba mucho mas preparado para la planificación y el análisis detallado, con una natural facilidad para la observación y la búsqueda de soluciones a largo plazo. Formábamos un excelente equipo, pero fuera del campo de batalla nuestras funciones eran bien diferentes una de la otra.

Ese día, entonces, estaba preparándome para algo que pudiera venir, pero definitivamente no estaba listo para esto…

"Soldados, reúnanse" gritó el comandante con la voz plagada de autoridad, pero el semblante pálido como piel de zpleer acuático. "No tengo buenas noticias. Me acaba de llegar un mensaje del planeta Vort. Nuestra amada líder, la Mas Alta Miyuki, acaba de ser devorada por alguna especie de monstruo."

Silencio.

Había tanto silencio que se escuchaba la cadencia de la respiración de cada uno de los presentes.

"No" consiguió susurrar Sivel, una de mis compañeras de equipo.

"Vayan a descansar" continuó el comandante intentando ocultar la pena en su modulación. "Pronto serán anunciadas las pompas fúnebres y la asignación del nuevo líder del Imperio."

Rápidamente el Mas Alto Spork asumió el mando, y un gran movimiento se desató a lo largo del planeta Irk, entre los aliados y los conquistados, y en cada rincón donde nuestra bandera se erguía por voluntad o imposición. Los soldados más cualificados fueron llamados a Devastis para recibir entrenamiento de invasores, y entre ellos fuimos Púrpura y yo. El fin último era la participación en el reciente plan de conquista galáctica, la operación Ruina Inevitable. Se trataba de un inmenso honor, desde luego. Lo único que nos preocupaba en ese entonces era el tiempo que podríamos llegar a pasar en nuestros planetas designados, lejos uno del otro.

Éramos muy jóvenes aún, y sin embargo nuestras cabezas sobresalían por encima de la mayoría de los concurrentes, el día en que el Mas Alto convocó una conferencia. Por contraste, nos encontramos frente a frente con el pequeño irken que significó tantas desgracias para el Imperio y para nosotros, Zim.

Ya habíamos coincidido con él en nuestros primeros años de entrenamiento, pero hacía años que no lo veíamos y nos sorprendió un poco lo bajo que era aún. Rencoroso, Pur comenzó una discusión que tuvo que cortar abruptamente cuando nuestro líder subió al enorme escenario y comenzó su discurso.

"Y como vuestro nuevo Alteza, estoy orgulloso de decir que vosotros, Invasores en Prácticas, sois el futuro del Imperio. Así y todo soy más alto que vosotros. ¡Saludadme!" Proclamó como cierre, y todos saludamos. Pero en cuanto hubo terminado, la pelea –o algo así- continuó.

"Zim, no has hecho nada más que traer horror a este imperio desde que naciste... y ahora estás entrenando para ser un invasor?! POR QUÉ?! Es decir... ESTÁS ENFERMO!"

"Hah... Adulaciones aparte, cuando yo sea Alteza haré que el Imperio pague por haberme hecho esperar tanto para dominarles!" exclamó el pequeño como respuesta.

"Sí, bueno, si yo fuera Alteza, probablemente te pondría en juicio para que defendieras tu vida. Sip, eso es probablemente lo que haría. Mmmhmmmm." Comenté con el fin de entretener a Púrpura, pero él tenía centrada la atención en un objeto que Zim sostenía en sus manos.

"Eh, ¿qué es eso?"

"Oh, ¿esto? Solía pertenecer a mi criatura de absorción de energía antes que creciera monstruosamente y saliera hacia el espacio. ¿Recuerdan? Ese pequeñín solía amar esta cosa. Me sorprende que no haya vuelto a por ella después de todos estos…"

De repente el techo se desmoronó por encima de nuestras cabezas. Una bestia amorfa entró en el auditorio rugiendo sonidos guturales y el pánico de adueñó de la multitud. El monstruo se precipitó sobre el escenario y se tragó al Mas Alto Spork como si fuera goma de mascar. Los tres gritamos al mismo tiempo, completamente shockeados. Entonces tomé a mi compañero por el brazo y lo saqué de la sala, sorteando cientos de irken que corrían despavoridos hacia las salidas. Ahora que lo estoy pensando con detenimiento, me pregunto por qué Zim no cayó aplastado por la histeria colectiva, como otros irken de pequeña estatura. Casi se diría que el defecto en cuestión nació con una dotación de suerte que no merecía, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de Zim.

El siguiente Mas Alto fue insignificante, patético. Todo continuó su curso una vez más, pero todas las avanzadas quedaron abandonadas, los objetivos fueron anulados, las misiones canceladas. Mientras finalizábamos nuestro entrenamiento para invasores, el Imperio caía en un pozo de inactividad. Mucho más tarde escuché las razones para esta mancha en el crecimiento de nuestra raza, en verdad el líder no hacía más que esconderse de un posible monstruo asesino de Altezas, el cual nunca apareció. Incluso creo que no se volvió a saber de él hasta estos días, pero no puedo estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo.

De ese modo, y aunque estábamos altamente preparados para ello, jamás conquistamos un planeta. En esos días, nadie lo hizo.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que los Cerebros de Control se deshagan de este irken inservible e inconveniente.

Mientras los años pasaban, nos preguntábamos qué demonios estaban esperando para destituirlo, pero ahora que se la respuesta no puedo dejar de estremecerme de solo pensarlo: nos estaban esperando a nosotros dos. Ya éramos los irken más altos de la Armada, pero nuestra edad, formación y experiencia no era la adecuada.

Tal vez no te parezca tan tétrico como me resulta a mí, pero pueden ponerlo mejor en perspectiva ante el detalle –nada pequeño- en que el Mas Alto desapareció _misteriosamente _el mismo día en que terminamos nuestra formación. Jamás volvió a saberse de él, la mención de su nombre fue prohibida y se borró su corta e ineficaz trayectoria de los registros del Imperio.

Así fue como nos convertimos en los Mas Altos, los gobernantes del más grande y más poderoso Imperio del Universo conocido.

Supongo que te parecerá que apresuré los hechos, pero realmente pasó muy poco tiempo entre el fin de Miyuki y nuestro nombramiento.

Un par de generaciones de tu especie, pero prácticamente un suspiro para la nuestra. Un día estaba preparando municiones en una superficie hostil, y al siguiente decidía quienes se ocuparían de esa misma labor.

Olvidé lo que estaba diciendo… oh, si, cuando nos convertimos en los Mas Altos.

Los nervios no me dejaron tranquilo un solo segundo mientras esperaba el momento de la reprogramación de mi P.A.K. y de la tradicional amputación de nuestros pulgares…"

-¡ROJO!- Interrumpió repentinamente Púrpura. -¡YA NO DIGAS MAS TONTERÍAS Y DEJA AL HUMANO TRABAJAR EN PAZ!

-Pero mi Mas Alto- exclamó Dib poniéndose de pie. –Quiero saber cómo termina.

-¡Todos mueren y el universo estalla!

El adolescente miró a Rojo, pero este solo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. –Será mejor que hagas caso, no parece tener un buen día. Luego te cuento el resto de la historia.

Dib suspiró con resignación cuando los líderes del Imperio Irken salieron de su cabina de mandos. Y volviendo a su labor, continuó con el diseño del pequeño robot que ayudaría con la aniquilación de los próximos planetas en la lista de la Operación Ruina Inevitable… parte cinco.

FIN.


End file.
